wikidoublagefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Sylvain Lemarié
[thumb|190px|Sylvain Lemarié [https://www.rsdoublage.com/sons/Lemarie_Sylvain.mp3 Écoutez sa voix sur RS Doublage]] Sylvain Lemarié, (parfois orthographié Lemarie), est un acteur et metteur en scène français, né le 8 septembre 1952. Très actif dans le doublage, il est notamment l'une des voix françaises de Ron Perlman, Robert Davi, Clancy Brown, Ruben Santiago-Hudson et Dan Lauria C'est aussi un habitué des séries d'animation, il est notamment la voix du Faucheur dans Billy et Mandy, aventuriers de l'au-delà et de Java dans Martin Mystère, entre autres. Il a également à son actif le doublage de nombreux jeux vidéo, il est notamment la voix du baron Praxis dans Jak II : Hors-la-loi, Marcus Kincaid dans la saga Borderlands et de Aku Aku dans la saga Crash Bandicoot, entre autres. Biographie Théâtre Interprétation * 1976-1977 : Le Roi Cerf de Carlo Gozzi, mise en scène par Patrick Simon, Festival du Marais puis Casino Alhambra * 1977 : Hamlet de William Shakespeare, mise en scène par Julien Bertheau, Théâtre des Célestins * 1989-1990 : La vie est un songe de Pedro Calderón de la Barca, mise en scène par Antonio Arena, Théâtre Victor Hugo * 2002-2003 : Sacrés Jeudis !! de et mise en scène par Gérard Darier, Splendid Saint Martin * 2005 : Les Sept Voyages de Sindbad le marin d'Olivier Morançais, mise en scène par Luc Ritz, Espace Paris Plaine Mise en scène * 2001-2002 : Le Malade imaginaire de Molière, Théâtre de la Porte-Saint-Martin * 2005-2008 : Le Retour d'Ulysse d'Homère, Comédia puis Théâtre de la Porte-Saint-Martin * 2009 : Troisième rêve à gauche de Valérie Montag, Théâtre de la Manufacture des Abbesses * 2009-2010 : Le Médecin malgré lui de Molière, Théâtre du Gymnase Marie-Bell * 2009-2010 : Andersen adapté de Hans Christian Andersen, Théâtre Hébertot puis Théâtre Essaïon * 2010-2011 : Fantaisie Bleue de Paul Fort, Théâtre Essaïon * 2012 : Aimons sans cesse de Jean-Louis Dillard et Daniel Morel, Théâtre Musical Marsoulan * 2012 : Andersen d'après Andersen adapté de Hans Christian Andersen, Théâtre Essaïon * 2013 : Andersen 2 adapté de Hans Christian Andersen, Espace Paris Plaine * 2013 : Agathe the Blouse de Benjamin Pascal, Théâtre Essaïon Filmographie Cinéma Longs métrages * 1991 : La Brune de Laurent Carcélès : le bibliothécaire * 1992 : Abus de confiance d'Alain Hakim : Joubert * 1993 : Du bleu dans la tête d'Alain Hakim : le chef d'équipe * 1994 : Le Train de 12 h 47 d'Alain Hakim : Sylvain Courts métrages * 1994 : Turner de Yahn Jeannot : lui * 1998 : No Comment de Louise Lemoine Torrès[http://www.unifrance.org/film/21024/no-comment No Comment] sur Unifrance.org, le 20 mars 2016. * 2001 : Match de Yahn Jeannot : l'arbitre * 2014 : Un job de fou de Geoffroy Cantou-Carrassoumet : le truand (série de courts métrages, avec entre autres Philippe Catoire, Vincent Violette, Patrick Béthune, Zina Khakhoulia, Nicole Favart…) * 2016 : Pornography (voix) Télévision Téléfilms * 1974 : L'Amour de J-L Apap : lui * 1975 : La Chouette de Henri Calef : Cidre * 1976 : Pourquoi ? de Anouck Bernard : le drogué * 1978 : Othello de Yves-André Hubert : le Gentilhomme * 1979 : Lucrèce Borgia de Yves-André Hubert : Jeppo * 1980 : Le Casse de l'hôtel de ville de E. Bobrowski : Max * 1981 : Au bon beurre d'Édouard Molinaro : le troisième gendarme lors de la démobilisation * 1983 : Les Fanatiques de Philippe Beche-Dallier : Ivan * 1992 : L'Église et la Révolution de J-C Salou : l'abbé Grégoire * 1999 : Le Mensonge de Laurent Carcélès : Maurice Séries télévisées * 1986 : Catherine de Marion Sarraut : l'abbé Bernard * 1987 : Julien Fontanes, magistrat : Laurent Messager (saison 1, épisode 20 : Un dossier facile de Patty Villiers) * 1988 : Le Gerfaut de Marion Sarraut : le médecin Corvisart * 1989 : Les Nuits révolutionnaires de Charles Brabant : Jacques (mini-série en sept épisodes) * 1990 : La Comtesse de Charny de Marion Sarraut : De Crosnes (mini-série en neuf épisodes) * 1997 : Julie Lescaut : Bernard Marek (saison 4, épisode 2 : Week-end de Marion Sarraut) Feuilletons * 2013 : Le Jour où tout a basculé : Bernard (épisode Mon mari est accro au jeu et au sexe !) Voxographie Cinéma Films thumb|110px|Ron Perlman * Ron Perlman« Fiche de Sylvain Lemarié : Doublages, filmographie et interview » sur RS Doublage dans : (7 films) ** Fluke (1995) : Sylvester ** Prince Vaillant (1997) : Boltar ** Alien, la résurrection (1997) : Johner (scènes supplémentaires) ** Blade 2 (2002) : Dieter Reinhardt ** Outlander : Le Dernier Viking (2008) : Gunnar ** Pacific Rim (2013) : Hannibal Chau ** Moonwalkers (2015) : Tom Kidman * Jonathan Frakes dans : ** Star Trek : Générations (1994) : le commandant William T. Riker ** Star Trek : Premier Contact (1996) : le commandant William T. Riker ** Star Trek : Insurrection (1998) : le commandant William T. Riker ** Star Trek : Nemesis (2002) : le commandant William T. Riker * James Remar dans : ** Le Grand Tournoi (1996) : Maxie Devine ** Blade: Trinity (2004) : Ray Cumberland ** Django Unchained (2012) : Ace Speck thumb|110px|Clancy Brown * Clancy Brown dans : ** Les Évadés (1994) : le capitaine Byron T. Hadley ** Cowboys et Envahisseurs (2011) : Meacham * Richard Jenkins dans : ** L'Indien du placard (1995) : Victor ** Mary à tout prix (1998) : le psychiatre * Brendan Gleeson dans : ** Mission impossible 2 (2000) : John C. McCloy ** 28 jours plus tard (2002) : Frank * Silas Carson dans : ** Star Wars, épisode II : L'Attaque des clones (2002) : Nute Gunray ** Star Wars, épisode III : La Revanche des Sith (2005) : Nute Gunray * Randall Reeder dans : ** Deadpool (2016) : Buck ** Deadpool 2 (2018) : Buck * 1972''Le film a bénéficié d'un doublage tardif effectué en 2017., : ''Les rebelles viennent de l'enfer : le Marshal (Jim Davis) * 1990 : Filofax : l'employé de l'agence de location Car Rental (Stanley DeSantis) * 1992 : Alien 3 : Robert Morse (Danny Webb) (scènes supplémentaires) * 1994 : Harcèlement : Tom (Michael Douglas) * 1994 : Freddy sort de la nuit : lui-même / le lieutenant Donal Thompson (John Saxon) * 1994 : Drop Zone : Pete Nessip (Wesley Snipes) * 1994 : Ludwig van B. : Anton Felix Schindler (Jeroen Krabbé) * 1995 : Money Train : Donald Patterson (Robert Blake) * 1995 : USS Alabama : le chef du bateau (George Dzundza) * 1995 : Basketball Diaries : Reggie (Ernie Hudson) * 1995 : Lancelot, le premier chevalier : le prince Malagant (Ben Cross) * 1995 : Forget Paris : Craig (Richard Masur) * 1995 : Fièvre à Columbus University : l'officier Bradley (Bradford English) * 1995 : Georgia : Bobby (John Doe) * 1996 : Les Fantômes du passé : Lloyd « Benny » Bennett (Ben Bennett) * 1996 : Mars Attacks! : lui-même (Tom Jones) * 1996 : Happy Gilmore : Chubbs Peterson, le coach de Happy (Carl Weathers) * 1996 : Michael : Huey Driscoll (Robert Pastorelli) * 1997 : Kull le Conquérant : Juba (Harvey Fierstein) * 1998 : Un cri dans l'océan : Hanover (Wes Studi) * 1998 : Mary à tout prix : lui-même (Brett Favre) / le frère du patron (Dan Murphy) * 1998 : Docteur Patch : Mitch Roman (Philip Seymour Hoffman) * 1998 : Susan a un plan : Bob (Dan Aykroyd) * 1998 : Soldier : Church (Gary Busey) * 1998 : Primary Colors : Richard Jemmons (Billy Bob Thornton) * 1998 : US Marshals : Stark, ex-sergent de Mark Sheridan (Lorenzo Clemons) et l'employé du magasin pharmaceutique (Ammar Daraiseh) * 1999 : Galaxy Quest : le général Roth'h'ar Sarris (Robin Sachs) * 1999 : Une vie à deux : Stan (Rob Reiner) * 1999 : En direct sur Ed TV : Tad (James Ritz) * 1999 : Passé virtuel : le chauffeur de taxi (Howard S. Miller) * 2000 : Un homme à femmes : Lance DeLune (Will Ferrell) * 2000 : The Patriot : le soldat continental blessé (Mark Jeffrey Miller) * 2000 : Little Nicky : Peeper (Jon Lovitz) * 2000 : Les Aventures de Rocky et Bullwinkle : le policier d'Oklahoma (John Goodman) * 2000 : En pleine tempête : Dale « Murph » Murphy (John C. Reilly) * 2000 : Eh mec ! Elle est où ma caisse ? : Gene (John Melendez) * 2001 : Le Dernier Château : le sergent McLaren (Maurice Bullard) * 2001 : From Hell : le sergent Peter Godley (Robbie Coltrane) * 2001 : Écarts de conduite : oncle Lou (Vincent Pastore) * 2001 : Fast and Furious : Leon (Johnny Strong) * 2002 : Showtime : le capitaine Winship (Frankie Faison) * 2002 : Un nouveau Russe : Moussa (Alexandre Samoïlenko) * 2002 : Appel au meurtre : Victor Wallace (Oliver Platt) * 2003 : X-Men 2 : Mitchell Laurio (Ty Olsson) * 2003 : Northfork : Rudolph (Rick Overton) * 2003 : Le Purificateur : Thomas Garrett (Mark Addy) * 2004 : Paparazzi objectif chasse à l'homme : Kevin Rosner (Kevin Gage) * 2004 : Spartan : le manager du night club (J. J. Johnston) * 2005 : Les Quatre Fantastiques : Ernie (David Parker) * 2005 : The Shark : Terence Fink (David Wheeler) * 2005 : Be Cool : le russe poilu (Brian Christensen) * 2005 : The Devil's Rejects : Jimmy (Brian Posehn) * 2006 : Des serpents dans l'avion : Rick (David Koechner) * 2006 : Ma super ex : le professeur Bedlam (Eddie Izzard) * 2006 : Rocky Balboa : L. C. Luco (A. J. Benza) * 2006 : Alex Rider : Stormbreaker : Smithers (Stephen Fry) * 2007 : Die Hard 4 : Retour en enfer : le sorcier (Kevin Smith) * 2007 : Quand Chuck rencontre Larry : Fred G. Duncan (Ving Rhames) * 2007 : L'Orphelinat : le professeur Leo Bálaban (Édgar Vivar) * 2008 : Angles d'attaque : Howard Lewis (Forest Whitaker) * 2010 : Expendables : Unité spéciale : Dan Paine (Stone Cold Steve Austin) * 2010 : Kick-Ass : l'inspecteur Vic Gigante (Xander Berkeley) * 2010 : La Tempête : Stephano (Alfred Molina) * 2010 : Don't Be Afraid of the Dark : Harris (Jack Thompson) * 2011 : Au pays du sang et du miel : Aleksandar (Branko Đurić) * 2011 : Green Lantern : Abin Sur (Temuera Morrison) * 2012 : Django Unchained : Big John Brittle (M. C. Gainey) * 2012 : The Samaritan : Miro (Alan C. Peterson) * 2012 : Le Roi Scorpion 3 : L'Œil des dieux : Zulu Kondo, l'esprit du lion (Kimbo Slice) et le narrateur (J. D. Hall) * 2012 : The Baytown Outlaws : Bill Hawkins (John McConnell) * 2013 : Sublimes Créatures : M. Lee (Pruitt Taylor Vince) * 2013 : La Vie rêvée de Walter Mitty : le pilote (Olafur Darri Olafson) * 2013 : Insidious : Chapitre 2 : Tucker (Angus Sampson) * 2014 : Fury : le sergent Davis (Brad William Henke) * 2014 : Pyramide : Provost (Philip Shelley) * 2015 : Star Wars, épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force : Snap Wexley (Greg Grunberg) * 2015 : Ant-Man : voix additionnelles * 2016 : X-Men: Apocalypse : voix additionnelles * 2016 : The Belko Experiment : Vince Agostino (Brent Sexton) * 2017 : Traque à Boston : le sergent MacLellan (Steve Moylan) * 2017 : Power Rangers : le professeur responsable des colles (John Stewart) * 2017 : Fullmetal Alchemist : Cornello (Kenjirô Ishimaru) Films d'animation * 1994 : Astérix et les Indiens : le chef * 1998 : Les Merveilleuses Aventures de Crysta : Stump, le capitaine * 1999 : South Park, le film : le général * 2000 : Gloups ! je suis un poisson : le père de Fly et de Stella * 2001 : Joseph, le roi des rêves : voix additionnelles * 2005 : Le Vilain Petit Canard et moi : voix additionnelles * 2008 : Barbie : Mariposa : un Skeezite * 2009 : Numéro 9 : Numéro 8 Télévision Téléfilms * Peter Coyote dans : ** Buffalo Girls (1995) : Buffalo Bill Cody ** Le Prix de l'indiscrétion (1998) : inspecteur Roos * 1994 : L'ennemi est parmi nous : le colonel MacKenzie « Mac » Casey (Forest Whitaker) * 1996 : Gotti : Angelo Ruggiero (Vincent Pastore) * 2000 : Un vrai coup de foudre : Georg (Axel Milberg) * 2001 : Le Royaume des voleurs : Robin des Bois (Stuart Wilson) * 2003 : L'Été des loups : Ingvald (Ingar Helge Gimle) * 2004 : Échec à la reine d'Hollywood : Ivan Nagy (Robert Davi) * 2011 : La Nouvelle Ère de glace : Roy Larkings (David Light) * 2012 : Les Deux Visages d'Amanda : Guiliano Mignini (Vincent Riotta) * 2014 : Le Choix de ma vie : Elder Miller (Ron Ely) * 2015 : Entre ici et le paradis : Mick Flanagan (Gerry O'Brien) * 2015 : Je ne suis pas prête pour Noël : le Père Noël (Dan Lauria) Séries télévisées thumb|110px|Ruben Santiago-Hudson * Ruben Santiago-Hudson dans : ** Castle (2009-2011 et 2014) : le capitaine Roy Montgomery (59 épisodes) ** Person of Interest (2011) : Sam Latimer (saison 1, épisode 3) ** Billions (depuis 2016) : Raul Gomez (8 épisodes - en cours) ** ''Designated Survivor (2017) : le général Contreras thumb|110px|Robert Davi * Robert Davi dans : ** Profiler (1996-2000) : agent Bailey Malone ** Le Caméléon (1999-2000) : agent Bailey Malone ** Stargate Atlantis (2004-2008) : le commandant Acastus Kolya thumb|110px|Dan Lauria * Dan Lauria dans : ** JAG (2003) : Allen Blaisdell (4 épisodes) ** Perception (2012-2015) : Joe Moretti (5 épisodes) ** Person of Interest (2013) : Stanley Amis (saison 2, épisode 17) * Jonathan Goldstein dans : ** Drake et Josh (2004-2007) : Walter Nichols (57 épisodes) ** Grey's Anatomy (2010) : Ken May (saison 6, épisode 22) ** Esprits criminels (2010) : lieutenant John Fordham (saison 5, épisode 22) * Mark Boone Junior dans : ** Sons of Anarchy (2008-2014) : Robert « Bobby Elvis » Munson, secrétaire (92 épisodes) ** The Last Man on Earth (2016) : Pat Brown (4 épisodes) ** Elementary (2017) : l'expert en guitares (saison 5, épisode 17) * Brent Sexton dans : ** The Shield (2004) : Paul Fets (saison 3, épisode 3) ** Surface (2005) : Bud (3 épisodes) * Fred Melamed dans : ** The Good Wife (2011-2014) : le juge Alan Karpman (3 épisodes) ** Lady Dynamite : Bruce Ben-Bacharach (2016-) (20 épisodes - en cours) * Richard Masur dans : ** The Good Wife (2015-2016) : Geoffrey Solomon (3 épisodes) ** The Good Fight (2018) : Geoffrey Solomon (saison 2, épisode 4) * Dans Game of Thrones : ** Jason Momoa (2011) : Khal DrogoJason Momoa n'a que deux phrases de dialogues doublées en version française lors du sixième épisode de la première saison. (saison 1, épisode 6) ** Ron Donachie (2011-2012) : Rodrik Cassel (13 épisodes) ** Tim McInnerny (2016-2017) : Robett Glover (5 épisodes) * 1994-1995 : Babylon 5 : le général William Hague (Robert Foxworth) (2 épisodes) * 1997-1999 : Star Trek: Deep Space Nine : Damar (Casey Biggs) (2e voix, 20 épisodes) * 1998 : ADN, menace immédiate : Ray Peterson (Frankie Faison) (14 épisodes) * 2001-2007 : Reba : Brock Enroll Hart (Christopher Rich) (122 épisodes) * 2001 : Division d'élite : Joe Wilson (Shashawnee Hall) (saison 1, épisode 13) * 2002 : Los Angeles : Division homicide : Berman (David Dayan Fisher) et le technicien pour la communication (Russell Towne) (saison 1, épisode 1) * 2003 : New York, unité spéciale : Bruce Horton (Neville Archambault) (saison 5, épisode 3) * 2004 et 2007 : Les Soprano : Angelo Garepe (Joe Santos) (7 épisodes) et George Pagilieri (Peter Mele) (saison 6, épisode 21) * 2006 : Killer Instinct : lieutenant Matt Cavanaugh (Chi McBride) (13 épisodes) * 2006 : Eureka : le shérif William Cobb (Maury Chaykin) (saison 1, épisode 1) * 2011 : Psych : Enquêteur malgré lui : Houston Ray (Garry Chalk) (saison 6, épisode 9) * 2012 : New Girl : Joe Napoli (Phil Hendrie) (3 épisodes) * 2013-2017 : Vikings : le roi Aelle de Northumbria (Ivan Kaye) (12 épisodes) * 2013 : Warehouse 13 : Caspian Barnabas (Jefferson Mappin) (saison 4, épisode 13) * 2014-2018 : Z Nation : Sketchy McClane (Mark Carr) (6 épisodes), Yuri, le cosmonaute (Conner Marx) (saison 1, épisode 8), Henry (Patrick Treadway) (saison 1, épisode 12) et Dr. Kurian (Donald Corren) (saison 1, épisode 13 et 5 épisodes, saison 2) * 2015 : Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt : Virgil (Gil Birmingham) (2 épisodes) * depuis 2017 : Sneaky Pete : Dennis (Mike Houston) (7 épisodes - en cours) * 2017 : Hap and Leonard : Illium Moon (Wayne Dehart) (4 épisodes) * 2018 : Titans : Clifford Steele / RobotmanLe personnage est interprété par 2 acteurs : Jake Michaels le représente physiquement et Brendan Fraser est la voix originale. (Brendan Fraser) (voix - saison 1, épisode 4) Séries d'animation * Avatar, le dernier maître de l'air : Tyro, SozinDoublé par Ron Perlman dans la version originale., (saison 3, épisode 6), Demi-Portion, Chit Sang (saison 3, épisodes 14 et 15), la tortue-lion géante et Ozai (saison 1, épisode 12) * Flash Gordon : Talon * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood : Sig Curtis, le père Cornello, Bucaneer, Barry le boucher * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure : Hol Horse * Monster : M. Heinman * One Piece : Jinbei * Slayers : Zolf * Skunk Fu! : Panda, Babouin * Transformers: Animated : Ratchet, Starscream, Swindle * Beast Machines: Transformers : Megatron * Yin Yang Yo! : le maître Yo * Space Symphony Maetel : Burnbarrel (OAV) * Mes parrains sont magiques : Dark Laser (1er voix) * 1994 : Batman, la série animée : Lyle Bolton / Double Tour * 1999-2001 : Batman, la relève : Stan le Détraqué * 2001-2007 : Billy et Mandy, aventuriers de l'au-delà : le Faucheur * 2003-2006 : Martin Mystère : Java * 2008-2009 : Star Wars: The Clone Wars : Nute Gunray * 2008-2009 : Spectacular Spider-Man : Alex O'Hirn / RhinoDoublé par Clancy Brown dans la version originale. * 2013 : Dofus : Aux trésors de Kerubim : Capitaine Shushu (épisode 37) * 2016-2018 : Chasseurs de Trolls : Gunmar (12 épisodes) Jeux vidéo * 1996 : Phantasmagoria II : Obsessions fatales : l'Hécatombe * 1996 : Toonstruck : Narine * 1998 : Diablo : le roi Leoric * 1999 : Kingpin: Life of Crime : Lenny, voix diverses * 2001 : Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy : Oracle, le Sage Rouge * 2001 : Technomage : En quête de l’éternité : maître Librarius, maître Rissen, Rumrik, Lars, une sentinelle steamer * 2002 : Age of Mythology : Gargarensis et Ulysse * 2002 : Harry Potter et la Chambre des secrets : Hagrid * 2003 : Ratchet and Clank 2 : Motard 2 et le chef des Thugs-4-Less * 2003 : Astérix et Obélix XXL : Abraracourcix le chef du village, ainsi que le vendeur ambulant * 2003 : Jak II : Hors-la-loi : le baron Praxis, le chef de l'immense ville du futur Abriville et père d'Ashelin * 2003 : Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu : Gueule d'argile * 2003 : Crash Nitro Kart : Aku Aku et Uka Uka * 2004 : Sly 2 : Association de voleurs : le roi Maître Rajan * 2004 : Fable : les gardes, le maire de Knothole Glade * 2004 : Crash TwinSanity : Aku Aku et Uka Uka * 2005 : Saint Seiya : Le Sanctuaire : Aldébaran, Camus, Dohko et Cassios * 2005 : Buzz! : le questionneur * 2006 : The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion : Rougegardes * 2006 : Just Cause : Tom Sheldon * 2006 : Anno 1701 : le Prince Igor Yegorov * 2007 : Ratchet and Clank : Opération Destruction : le capitaine Romulus Slag * 2007 : Crash of the Titans : Aku Aku * 2007 : Assassin's Creed : Guillaume de Montferrat * 2007 : The Witcher : Azar Javed et le roi de la Chasse Sauvage * 2007 : Stuntman: Ignition : voix additionnelles * 2007 : Heroes of Might and Magic V: Tribes of the East : voix diverses * 2008 : Ratchet and Clank: Quest for Booty : le capitaine Romulus Slag * 2008 : Left 4 Dead : Francis * 2008 : Crash : Génération Mutant : Aku Aku * 2008 : Fallout 3 : Fawkes et des super mutants * 2009 : Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time : le capitaine Romulus Slag * 2009 : Harry Potter et le Prince de sang-mêlé : Hagrid * 2009 : STALKER: Call of Pripyat : une des voix des bandits * 2009 : Borderlands : Marcus, le conducteur de bus * 2009 : The Lapins Crétins : La Grosse Aventure : l'une des voix des humains * 2009 : League of Legends : Gragas * 2009 : Transformers : La Revanche : The Fallen * 2010 : Dante's Inferno : divers personnages * 2010 : God of War III : Hadès * 2010 : Transformers : La Guerre pour Cybertron : Zeta Prime * 2010 : Just Cause 2 : Tom Sheldon * 2010 : StarCraft 2: Wings of Liberty : l’exécuteur et le général Duke * 2010 : Fallout: New Vegas : Cliff Briscoe, le propriétaire de la boutique de souvenirs Dino Bite à Novac * 2011 : Little Big Planet 2 : Avalon * 2011 : Infamous 2 : des soldats de la milice * 2011 : Les Aventures de Tintin : Le Secret de La Licorne : le capitaine Haddock * 2011 : The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings : des assassins du roi, le roi Enselt * 2011 : Green Lantern : La Révolte des Manhunters : Kilowog * 2011 : The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim : Orc et voix additionnelles * 2012 : Guild Wars 2 : Ogden Guéripierre * 2012 : Borderlands 2 : Marcus Kincaid et Lance Scapelli * 2013 : Diablo III : Tyraël * 2013 : Puppeteer : le roi Ours de la Lune * 2014 : Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! : Marcus Kincaid * 2014 : Heroes of the Storm : Tyraël * 2014 : Thief : voix additionnelles * 2015 : Assassin's Creed Syndicate : Karl Marx * 2015 : Just Cause 3 : voix additionnelles * 2015 : Mortal Kombat X : Kotal Khan * 2016 : Skylanders Imaginators : Chain Reaction, Aku-Aku * 2017 : The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild : Arbre Mojo * 2017 : Horizon Zero Dawn : Karst * 2017 : Mass Effect: Andromeda : le narrateur, Alec Ryder, le premier sage Esmus * 2017 : Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy : Aku Aku / Uka Uka * 2017 : L'Aventure Layton : Katrielle et la Conspiration des millionnaires : l'inspecteur Musot, l'ambassadeur Depointe, Lord Adamas * 2017 : Starcraft: Remastered : le général Duke * 2017 : Assassin's Creed Origins '' : voix additionnelles * 2017 : ''Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2 : Groot * 2017 : Star Wars Battlefront II : voix additionnelles * 2018 : Monster Hunter: World : l'Amiral * 2018 : Spyro Reignited Trilogy : Delbin et voix additionnelles * 2018 : Lego DC Super-Villains : Aquaman (DLC Aquaman) * 2019 : Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice : la Chouette * 2019 : Mortal Kombat 11 : Kotal Khan * 2019 : Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled : Aku Aku * 2019 : Borderlands 3 : Marcus Kincaid * 2019 : Blacksad: Under the Skin : Frank Cassidy et Wilson Commentaires * Dans Star Wars, épisode I : La Menace fantôme, Nute Gunray est doublé par Thierry Desroses. * Dans Insidious : Chapitre 2, il remplace Christophe Lemoine qui double Tucker interprété par Angus Sampson dans Insidious. Christophe Lemoine reprendra le rôle dans les suites. * Il double le capitaine Haddock dans le jeu vidéo Les Aventures de Tintin : Le Secret de La Licorne alors que le personnage est doublé par Patrick Béthune dans le film. * Il double le personne de Tom Sheldon dans Just Cause et Juste Cause 2 puis José Luccioni le remplace dans les suites. Notes et références Notes Références Liens externes * Sylvain Lemarié sur IMDb.com * Voxographie détaillée de Sylvain Lemarié sur RS Doublage * Voxographie partielle de Sylvain Lemarié sur Doublagissimo * Voxographie partielle de Sylvain Lemarié sur La Tour des Héros * Voxographie sélective de Sylvain Lemarié (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective de Sylvain Lemarié (animation) sur Anime News Network Lemarié Sylvain Lemarié Sylvain Lemarié Sylvain Lemarié Sylvain